jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 1
Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 2 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 3 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 4 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 5 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 6 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 7 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 8 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 9 Jurassic Park: Azores - Epilogue|image =Newlogo.png |main = *''Jurassic Park: Azores'' *''Jurassic Park: Azores/Chapters}} Chapter 1 '''Airport' Multiple figures are standing on a large mountain, overseeing the ground below, a large, lush forest followed by a large strip of asphalt right against the beach leading to lush waters, with a tower watching over as multiple passenger plane sized aircraft flare on to the runway, each one with hundreds of windows, and a large InGen logo painted on to the vertical stabilizer, a somewhat-muscular man exits the aircraft through the rear door, the bright morning sun shines on to his brown, buzz cut hair. '' "Another day in '99." he says. ''Another caucasian man, with black hair, and dark tinted sunglasses walks out behind him. He proceeds looks at his white tee and black shorts that he is wearing. "Get rid of the look, Phil, the first ship arrives tomorrow." he says. Phil would reply "Don't worry, we have all day, I'll get my uniform on once I arrive at the lodge." just seconds before the roaring engine of a distant vehicle is heard. They would turn around to see a dirt road, scarred with tire marks, and in the distance, a roofless beige jeep with two painted red stripes running down the left and right sides, each including the number ''22 and in the center; a Jurassic Park logo. The vehicle would move closer as the light shines onto the tinted black windows, it would stop in front of the men. The sun would shine onto beige door, with a JP label, as it opened. '' "Your ride is here, Phil!" the man sitting in the front seat would exclaim, as his dove grey Jurassic Park cap is nearly blown off from a fierce breeze.'' Phil would hop onto the left back seat, he would quickly buckle his seat belt, right before the jeep began moving again. It would hop up and down slightly as it began driving across the seemingly endless dirt round that wraps around the tall mountains.'' Safari Lodge The jeep stops. After entering a dense forest, Phil looks to his right and sees a stone path leading to a long low building with a series of pyramid shapes on the roof, he is able to see the outlines of a swimming pool, with a fancy waterfall flowing in from a concrete cliff, all surrounded by the dense forests of Graciosa Island, in the Azores Archipelago. Phil would unbuckle his seat belt, and pop open the door. He would hop out of the jeep, and begin stepping towards the door. A slight breeze blows dust off of the double-door, engraved with illustrations of dinosaur skeletons. He would step up the clean, white set of stairs leading to the doors. He would push the doors open, and is treated with a large room, with multiple TVs and sofas, as well as a desk. With people in fancy-Jurassic themed uniforms typing on keyboards, whilst staring at their computers, doing paperwork, one of them, a female, notices Phil, and exclaims ''"He's here!" ''A shorter than average male walks out from behind the desk, stepping onto the fake bamboo styled glass flooring. He looks at Phil. ''"Security closet is in hallway six, you will be staying at room fourteen, at hallway one." he says, ''whilst leaning on the cadet grey wall. Phil would look around the large lobby, and spot a door with the hallway six label overhead. He would step towards it and pull open the door, he would then walk into the hallway; spotting the security closet. He would reach into his pocket, pulling out a silver key-chain, with multiple keys attached. He would grip on to a slimmer key, and he would unlock the closet. He would grab and pull out a pair of black cargo pants, and a navy blue button-up shirt with a security patch sewn on, grabbing them both with his right hand. He would then grab a black security vest with his left hand, with a the name tag ''Gardner on it. He would walk at a calm pace back into the lobby, just to immediately walk at a faster pace into hallway one.'' The Park is Open Phil would awake on his tropical themed memory foam bed. He would look around the area as the light shines through the blinds of his window. He would take a glance at his watch, ''10:09 AM the display would show.'' "You guys can afford Dinosaurs, but not Alarm Clocks?" Phil would mutter to himself. Phil would slide on his security uniform, and walk out the door. He would then find himself in the lobby area with two other Security Personnel. "Ay, Gardner, long time no see!" the security personnel on the left would exclaim, whilst the slight breeze from the air conditioner would push against his mustache, as his Navy Blue security cap is pushed slightly to the left. "Ah. Guerrero, and-" Phil would glance at the man on the rights name tag, "Moore? Have I met you before?" Phil would reply. Moore would shake his head. "We need you at the enclosure as soon as possible, one of the animals have died and needs to be escorted to the Research Office for further examination." Moore would state. "Are you saying that we gotta go inside the enclosure?" Phil would ask. "Yes- b-but don't worry, we'll be armed, and we have repellent bags, just drop them and they will leave a scent that almost no dinosaur would want to smell, and If any dinosaur is stupid enough, our rifles can kill an elephant." Guerrero would reply. "There is a jeep waiting for us outside, with all of our gear, I suggest you guys hurry the hell up because its going to leave without us, and the visitors that will be arriving in less than an hour won't be very happy to see a dead dinosaur!" Moore would exclaim, with a stern look on his pale face. They would exit the Lodge and are nearly blinded by the shine of the white roofed jeep with no labels. They would open the back door, and each of them would enter, They would buckle the seat belts, and the jeep would begin bumping down the dirt road. Minutes pass by and Phil would look to his right and see that the foliage stops, and there is a fence with labels stating ''Authorized Personnel Only! with a large concrete wall behind. The Jeep would then halt, Guerrero and Moore would pop open the left door, and walk around the vehicle. Phil would follow.'' "So this is it?" Phil would ask, whilst in awe, staring at a twenty foot tall concrete enclosure, behind a slim fence "Why is it that large?" "You see, these dinosaurs can climb, really well." Moore would say. "Now, lets open the gates." Moore would push open a fence gate, and take a controller device out of his pocket, with multiple buttons. He would press one of the plastic buttons. The concrete wall would seemingly split in two; leading to what seems to be a dense forest, with a small path. There would be a roof over the enclosure. With the light shining from multiple windows onto the grey scales of mutilated Velociraptor, its guts would be hanging out and blood would be dripping from its jaws. Phil would feel something dashing behind him, he would turn around and see nothing, besides the open door to the enclosure. "Close the door before something escapes, will ya?" Phil would say. Guerrero would snatch the device out of Moores hand, and press another button. The others would be pointing the Rifles, ready for something to strike when they hear a scream louder than any of their bullets could be. They look behind themselves and see a five foot tall Velociraptor gnawing on Guerreros face, they would both fire their rifles, and the raptor would screech in immense pain. It would fall into the doorway, dead. Just as the door begins closing, the raptors head gets crushed by it and explodes like a melon, and chunks of flesh are thrown everywhere. "This attraction is gonna be delayed for sure." Phil states, sarcastically. Phil walks up the trail towards the first dead raptor, with his Rifle drawn. He grabs the raptor and picks it up with both hands, visibly struggling to carry it due to its weight. Moore has his rifle drawn, and Guerrero is very well alive, although his face is covered in bite marks. "Guerrero, If you are able to speak, can you walk?" Moore asks, obviously terrified. "I think." Guerrero muffles. "We need to get to the jeep." Moore says. Moore would enter the keypad combination and the door would open, leading to the gate which is now closed. "OPEN THE GATE!" Phil would yell. The gate would split open, and they would sprint towards the jeep, each of them would hop in, with Phil holding a dead Velociraptor. The jeeps engines would begin to roar, and the vehicle would start moving. Category:Jurassic Park: Azores chapters